disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Love Will Find a Way
"Love Will Find a Way" es el primer encuentro de Kiara y Kovu después del destierro de Kovu, en donde deciden que su amor romántico mutuo es muy fuerte y verdadero por todas sus diferencias. La canción es cantada por Liz Callaway y Gene Miller, quienes les dieron las voces en canciones a Kiara y Kovu en la película. Luego, la canción suena en los créditos finales, en donde es interpretada por los artistas de R&B, Kenny Lattimore y Heather Headley. Argumento Luego que un herido Simba, creyera por error que Kovu estaba detrás del plan de Zira contra él, lo exilió de La Roca del Rey (acompañado de la canción anterior "Not One of Us"), y le dijo a su hija Kiara que nunca podría dejar la Roca del Rey sin permiso de nuevo, haciendo directamente que ella desafiara los pasos de su padre que debía "seguir". Una furiosa Kiara lo enfrenta por sus acciones ciegas, diciendo que no es, y nunca será, como su padre Mufasa. Más tarde esa noche, corre en busca de Kovu, viendo a varios animales mostrando su amor por otro a lo largo del camino. Eventualmente, los dos amantes logran reunirse, y se abrazan. Kovu sugiere que escapen y formen sus propias tierras del reino, pero Kiara cree que deberían regresar a sus propias tierras, diciendo que estarán separados para siempre si no intervienen. La razón de la canción es que el amor trabaja por sí solo. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Kiara: En un sitio ideal Aún por encontrar No hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar Quiero un mundo en que No haya nadie más Talvez yo no tenga el valor Más dentro de mi corazón Lo sé Nos guiará el amor Todo sitio es mi hogar Si siempre estamos juntos Al fin, brillará el sol Y yo te amaré Pues hoy te encontré Nos guiará el amor Kovu: Yo sentí temor Más hoy comprendí No es malo el amor Y nunca tiene fin Brilla en tu mirar Un mundo feliz Kiara y Kovu: Y si comprendieran los demás La dicha que tu amor me da Sabrán Nos guiará el amor Todo sitio es Nuestro hogar Si estamos siempre juntos Al fin brillará el sol Pues hoy te encontré Y yo te amaré Nos guiará el amor Se que nos guiará el amor |-|Castellano= Kiara: En un mundo ideal Siempre en paz y unión Nunca habría mal, rencor ni confusión Lo hemos de buscar Tiene que existir Y quizá me pueda equivocar Pero dentro del corazón Yo sé Que lo encontraré Y estará mi hogar allá En donde estes conmigo Y así, ya no habrá dolor Y amanecerá Porque junto a tí Triunfará el amor Kovu: Todo mi temor Ha pasado ya Creo en el amor Que nunca morirá Ese mundo ideal Lo hace realidad Kiara y Kovu: Si pudieran ver lo que es sentir Felicidad sabrían que Al fin Triunfará el amor Y estará mi hogar Allá En donde estemos juntos Y así, ya no habrá dolor Y amanecerá Porque junto a tí Triunfará el amor Siempre triunfará el amor |-|Inglés= Kiara: In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way Kovu: I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes Kiara y Kovu: And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way Galería LW1.jpg|Dos Palomas LW2.jpg|Kiara al inicio LW3.jpg LW4.jpg LW5.jpg|Kiara mirando hacia arriba LW6.jpg LW7.jpg|Kiara necesita a Kovu LW8.jpg|Kiara emocionada LW9.jpg LW10.jpg LW11.jpg|Kovu LW12.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg LW13.jpg LW14.jpg|Kovu y Kiara reunidos LW15.jpg|Kiara lame a Kovu LW16.jpg LW17.jpg LW18.jpg LW19.jpg LW20.jpg|Kiara apoyandose en Kovu Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg Curiosidades * La canción tiene algo de similitud con "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" de la película anterior. Con Kiara tomando el papel de Nala y Kovu tomando el papel de Simba. * Cuando Kiara se coloca en el bosque cerca del río, su reflejo solo muestra la mitad de su cara, indicando que se siente incompleta -- y necesita a Kovu. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Románticas Categoría:Canciones de The Lion King Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas fuera de la pantalla Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas